1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic device including an adjustable input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Input devices, such as physical keyboards and touch pads, are often used in electronic devices such as notebook computers. Generally, the input device is fixed on a housing of the electronic device and has a fixed orientation with respect to the housing. Although conventional electronic devices satisfy basic requirement, a new type of electronic device that can be orientated in varied angles with respect to the housing is still needed.